<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Japan Vampire by Moonalight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029576">Japan Vampire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalight/pseuds/Moonalight'>Moonalight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>London Vampire [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Pre-Relationship, Vampire!Saguru, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalight/pseuds/Moonalight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saguru needed a break after all the doubts that emerged about how he felt towards Kuroba. Is it his honest feelings? Or are they being manipulated by his horrendous vampiric nature? He took a step back, and now he's ready to return. It's time for him to battle with these uncertainties, learning more about his new home in Japan at the same time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>London Vampire [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Supernaturals in Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******<br/>
Paris was beautiful. The young woman he had in his arms not so much. She was tainted by her crimes, aged beyond her true years. Saguru could taste the cocaine in her blood, further proof of those crimes. </p><p>	Akako was patient with him, leaning calmly against the alleyway wall as he sucked from the incisions he’d made. It was almost good how bad the taste was. It distracted him, helped to remind him that it wasn’t his-</p><p>	He tightened his grasp on the wrists in his hands, the prey letting out a whimper of pain that had him wincing. He loosened his grasp, pulling back to mutter a few calming words and then moving back in to suck just a bit more. Just as the prey started to weaken, her legs starting to give out, he released her. </p><p>	She crumpled against the wall, his hands slowing her descent until she was sitting on the cold cement with a dazed expression. Kneeling down in front of her, he made sure their eyes were meeting when he spoke, “You suffered a dizzy spell on your way home from work. Your neck was injured when you fell. You won’t remember anything about me or what happened when you come to.” </p><p>	The power of suggestion swamped her, head dropping to her chest as her eyes shut. Saguru got back to his feet, turning to look wearily back at the witch behind him. He’d been informed before by other vampires that watching someone feed was disturbing. It honestly looked like they were killing their prey. Something he could attest to considering he’d seen another vampire feed before.</p><p>	Akako hardly looked phased though. Instead she appeared almost amused as her hand extended to him. He let their fingers intertwine, joining her as they left the alley. </p><p>	It had hardly taken any convincing to get the trip to Paris. The state he was in after what happened was bad enough that Baaya had him tickets the very next day. A week and a half vacation in Paris with his best friend. While the reason they had come was a serious one, Saguru had slowly found himself truly enjoying the breather. </p><p>	Sure, it was harder to find prey here considering there weren’t as many criminals. And sure, it was startling to be away from any of the people he was particularly familiar with. But he had needed this to clear his mind. </p><p>	Any calls he’d received from Nakamori and Kuroba had been fielded by Akako, always making up excuses for why he couldn’t come to the phone. They were worried for him, and with only three days left of their vacation, he would be seeing them soon. </p><p>	“You seem happier,” Akako hummed as they made their way down the flowery street hand in hand. She also seemed to be enjoying herself. At first she had been hovering, hiding her worry for the detective. But as he improved, so did she. A little over a week of living in a hotel suite with her had led to their friendship growing further. Now she declared herself Saguru’s best friend.</p><p>	That was fine with him. She was a good first friend. </p><p>	“Do I?” Even as he spoke, a smile tugged at his lips. He was doing better. His horrible state after what had happened had been caused by everything built up releasing at once. All his fears and insecurities that he’d been pretending didn’t exist were forced out when he finally freed himself.</p><p>	Plus, he didn’t have to wear the necklace when he was away from Kuroba. </p><p>	“Yes,” she looked at him, smiling herself as they maneuvered through the darkening streets on the way back to the hotel, “You are feeling better?”</p><p>	“I’ll be fine until we get to Japan,” he decided, “Then I’ll need to feed again.” </p><p>	“That’s not what I meant,” her lips pursed, scarlet eyes demanding he answer.</p><p>	“I...” he sighed, ducking his head and shrugging his shoulders in a very ungentlemanly way, “I guess? I’m more at terms with what happened. Though I am not sure if I’ll ever feel good about this.” </p><p>	How could he? He wanted Kuroba to be his friend, his more than friend, but he couldn’t be sure if those feelings were solely because of his vampirism or not. </p><p>	“Right then,” she jumped in front of him, hands clasped behind her back as she asked, “Want to see a magic show?” It was sudden, but he had learned she liked to throw things at him when he started to get lost in bad thoughts. Spontaneous decisions and taking control of a situation was how she coped, how she helped. So he accepted it, following her eyes to where they were looking. </p><p>	‘Gunter Von Goldberg! World famous illusionist and magician!’ </p><p>	He studied the sign she had noticed for a moment, the image of Kuroba’s dove popping into his mind. He smiled.</p><p>	“Yeah. We can tell him about it when he calls tonight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Magic Detective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Anyway,” he forged onward before the other could answer his inquiry, “I have a moment and I was hoping you would be willing to bounce an idea or two with me.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******<br/>
They saw the news before they got the call.</p><p>	‘Kaitou KID V.S Chat Noir’. It was being printed in all the newspapers, catching their eye as they left the magic show. </p><p>	“What has he gotten into now?” Akako huffed, taking the paper from his hands to read as they walked. Both of them were fully aware of their classmate’s identity as KID the Phantom Thief. The witch because of her magic, and the vampire because of his scent. </p><p>	“A heist between two great international thieves,” Saguru read over her shoulder, frowning. He wanted to attend. So far he’d only attended two official heists, and he was really starting to get frustrated over all the things keeping him away. </p><p>	Kuroba had invited him personally. Twice! He’d already missed another heist in the little more than a week they’d been in Paris. A sigh left his lips, his hands slipping into his pockets to clench his fists. Akako looked at him, frowning as well. </p><p>	“Do you want to go back?” She asked, folding up the paper. </p><p>	“We wouldn’t make it in time to attend,” he pointed out, not missing her smile when he said ‘we’, “Plus...”</p><p>	Saguru trailed off, averting his eyes. She seemed to get it though. He didn’t want his first time seeing Kuroba after what happened to be at a heist. </p><p>	“Well,” she smiled, looping her arm through his and smiling wickedly up at him, “You could always help him out a bit...” </p><p>	“Kuroba-kun doesn’t know that I-” </p><p>	“I’ll set everything up,” she cut him off. It was less of an offer and more of a command. She was taking control again, making his decisions for him. Not that he minded. If it was left up to him, he would overthink everything.<br/>
******<br/>
“Kuroba-kun,” he smiled at the screen, his classmate’s face taking up the bulk of it. A part of him itched at finally seeing the teen again. Memories flicked through his mind for hardly a half a second before a hand was resting on his shoulder. Red nails pressed comfortingly into his shirt, grounding him.</p><p>	“Hello, Kuroba-kun,” Akako purred, smile widening at the weary look sent her way. Even after all the calls she had taken for Saguru, Kuroba was still suspicious of her witch nature. It was lesser now than it had been, but still.</p><p>	“Finally decided to deign your abandoned ally with your presence, Hakuba-kun?” Though his words were sharp and face carefully crafted to appear annoyed, Saguru didn’t miss the way he was cataloguing his appearance. Checking him over, making sure he was okay. Suddenly leaving for Paris after what had happened at the Sunset Mansion had been cruel. He knew how guilty the brunette felt after putting him in the position he thought had. A ring of guilt that bounced to Saguru and then back and then back again.</p><p>	If it wasn’t for Akako, nothing would ever be settled. </p><p>	“I do apologize for my busy schedule,” nonexistence schedule, “but I was unaware you considered me an ally?” </p><p>	Indigo eyes grew wide, mask cracking just the barest amount as he scrambled for a reply. Saguru wouldn’t let him take it back though. The idea that Kuroba considered him something other than just an enemy or rival was nice. </p><p>	“Anyway,” he forged onward before the other could answer his inquiry, “I have a moment and I was hoping you would be willing to bounce an idea or two with me.” </p><p>	“About what?” Curiosity and paranoia. Easy to see even beneath a mask. Saguru couldn’t blame him though. It was natural to be cautious when you were an international jewel thief, not that he had experience as such. </p><p>	“This,” he reached for the paper on the desk, lifting it to the computer’s camera so Kuroba could read it. There was a moment of fear, and then the mask was slamming down harder than ever. Very nearly Saguru flinched. This one didn’t even have fake emotions. It was completely emotionless, eyes moving to look to the witch on his shoulder, still smiling sickeningly sweetly. </p><p>	“Kuroba-kun?” He finally spoke up when it didn’t seem like they would stop their staring contest. He’d always been careful not to let the thief know that he knew his identity. This conversation had been planned out in a way that would still make it seem as though he had no clue about that matter. Letting Kuroba know that he knew would only drive the other boy away.</p><p>	“You want to talk about KID?” A flicker, a waver in his voice. Saguru didn’t want him upset, he wanted to help.</p><p>	“Well, I am unable to attend this heist due to my business in Paris,” he started, some of his frustration on the matter slipping into his voice, “but I still have a few thoughts. Akako has vehemently refused to discuss with me,” another shift when he called her by her first name, “and I know that you are on KID’s side, but your participation would please me.” </p><p>	Please. Bloody hell. </p><p>	He shifted, another wave of discomfort swept away as Akako tightened her grip. It was fantastic! Talking to Kuroba had brought back the matter of what he’d done. Perhaps it was best they had done this over video call rather than face to face. </p><p>	“I’ll listen,” Kuroba decided finally, “but don't expect me to agree with you. As you said, we’re on different sides here.”</p><p>	KID’s actions and attitude thus far pointed to another conclusion, but he was willing to work with the detective and that was a big win. </p><p>	“Well,” he leaned back in the chair, drawing his legs up to the edge to get comfortable. Akako finally let go of his shoulder, disappearing from the video as she left the room. This was going to be a long one.<br/>
******<br/>
“Huh,” Kuroba was hanging off his chair in some sort of contortionist pose that made Saguru’s bones ache just seeing. The whole thing had gone very smoothly. He had bounced ideas on the black thief to the white thief, and he had bounced them back. By the end they had a reasonably correct deduction for his opponent, and Kuroba still didn’t know he was aware of his alter ego. </p><p>	“You know,” Saguru smiled, the idea an amusing one, “if you wanted to try, you’d be a great detective.” </p><p>	True to form, Kuroba fell to his floor with a startled cry the second he made the suggestion. The sound he made as he struck the wood made the detective wince, waiting for his conversation partner to appear on camera again. </p><p>	“Are you trying to kill me?!” The magician’s demand came from off screen and made him smile. A hand reached up to grab onto the other desk, a messy mass of brown hair poking back into view. </p><p>	“It was an honest observation, Kuroba-kun,” he leaned back again, relaxing, “You are one of the smartest people I’ve ever had the honor of speaking with. You know how to read people exceedingly well. You even know how to obtain information and deduce. Better than me in some facets!”</p><p>	“I’m better than you in a lot of facets,” he grumbled, pulling himself back into his chair, “and no thanks. I’m a magician, Hakuba-kun, not a detective. Detectives are critics. The opposite of me and mine.” </p><p>	“You can’t be both?” As he spoke, Saguru fiddled with something out of his classmate’s sight, mischief tugging at him.</p><p>	“And don’t get me started on the bodies!” He completely bypassed the question, throwing his hands up and growing somewhat green at the very thought, “Day in, day out. Bodies everywhere and some of the worst people you could ever meet. I know you said you do it because it’s what you’re good at, but sometimes you detectives make me wonder.”</p><p>	He shut his mouth and Saguru let him. ‘Detectives’. More than one. A small slip of KID over Kuroba. Before he could reign back his emotions though, Saguru lifted his hands back into view, palms facing the screen. His audience blinked, tilting his head in confusion. </p><p>	“Okay, what are you doing?” He asked, scowling, “Do you have a gun pointed at you?” </p><p>	Saguru just let himself smile, twisting his hands in a sudden movement. Seemingly out of nowhere, a bouquet of white roses appeared in his hands. The vase was still sitting on the floor next to him, water dripping down the stems onto him, but it was worth it. </p><p>The wide eyed looked Kuroba wore was breathtaking. Mouth in an open smile, looking between the roses and his face, a laugh breaking his surprise. He sounded honestly excited over what had just happened, rocking in his chair slightly.</p><p>The London detective smiled wide as he watched. The pale boy was turning red from how much he was laughing, breathless words in between gasps. That flush on his cheeks, that completely honest and open look, it did things for Saguru. </p><p>He shifted his legs, pushing down what had been trying to build. For now he would just enjoy and indulge in his classmate’s happiness.</p><p>“You know magic!” Was what Kuroba finally managed to get out. His tone was absolutely over the moon, hands waving excitedly. </p><p>“A little bit,” he admitted, reaching down to retrieve the vase and replace the flowers, “we actually attended a show earlier.” </p><p>His grin dimmed down slightly as he took note of a small cut over his finger. The thorn of a rose had caught him, red dripping slowly down the digit and making him shudder. </p><p>“Hakuba-kun,” Kuroba sounded worried. He looked up, surprised by how quickly the other boy had become serious. He was looking between the blood and him, concern evident. </p><p>But of course. He had told KID about a false aversion to blood. </p><p>“Ah,” he smiled apologetically, already climbing from his seat as he spoke, “Just let me bandage this and I’ll tell you about the show.” </p><p>“Don’t take too long,” he was quick to bounce back, “I won’t wait for you.”  </p><p>	Saguru didn’t bother to answer, heading to the bathroom. As he found the first aid kit and began going about his way patching up the small cut, he was pleasantly at peace. The whole thing had gone much better than he thought it would. Kuroba seemed happy, and he’d hopefully helped him at least a little bit when it came to the heist.</p><p>	He found that he was eager to return to Japan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't find a translated version of the episode so I bypassed the whole explanation. Saguru will be returning to Japan next and reuniting with his new allies~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Police Followers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And then, there was the task force and police force...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******<br/>
Saguru was honestly surprised by the welcome he got upon returning to his new home. Baaya had obviously been overjoyed, pleased beyond measure that he was happier now, but it wasn’t her reaction that surprised him.</p><p>	Nakamori-chan had come very close to hugging him when he walked back into the classroom. The whole class had welcomed him back, but the wild girl had jumped to include him in everything over the course of the day. Saguru suspected it was because of whatever Akako had told her over the phone while they were gone. During lunch he tried to ask the witch but she had been adamant in redirecting the conversation. </p><p>	Where was it redirected to?</p><p>	The resident phantom thief. Kuroba was not a person that accepted people into his bubble very easily, was what Saguru had thought upon first meeting. As far as he could tell, the Nakamoris were the only people in that bubble. And yet his reaction to seeing the detective at the front gate had been outside of that deduction. He didn’t hugged Saguru, thank the heavens, but he did prank him. </p><p>	A puff of smoke and suddenly the returning teenager had doves perched on his arms and shoulders. It probably didn’t seem like much to anyone else, but he knew it was important. Kuroba coveted his doves. They were his Watsons, and he never used them in his pranks with the other classmates. </p><p>And if the white birds made Saguru smile much wider than he ever had in front of the messy haired brunette, well that wasn’t anyone’s business. </p><p>Akako wouldn’t leave it alone though. There was a reason. </p><p>After he had chosen to indulge in his classmate’s scent, the very reason he had left, he had slept with his shirt. Breathing in the smell for hours after he passed out. When he had woken, the scent was completely manageable. That had almost been worse than when it was impossible to deal with.</p><p>But after being away from Kuroba for more than a week, a great deal of that tolerance was gone. He was back to wearing his holy silver necklace to dull the senses. Akako theorized that what he’d done only bought him a few days of being unaffected. Not that it mattered, he didn’t want to do it again. </p><p>	He wouldn’t. </p><p>	And then, there was the task force and police force...<br/>
******<br/>
Three days after returning to Japan, and Saguru was beginning to get sick of it. Not Japan. The force. </p><p>	It was normal for him to spend some of his spare time at the station. He worked on cases, helped other officers, or did whatever came up. The thing was, the force’s strange fondness for him had not diminished in the time he was away. It seemed to have only grown. </p><p>	He had asked Akako if she had cursed them, she had refused. They were just naturally attached to the young detective. When he heard them whispering about him being the ‘kid’ of the force, he was quick to ‘accidentally’ interrupt. Sure they didn’t mean it maliciously or mockenly, but still. What was happening at the moment was a fine example. </p><p>	“Hakuba-kun!” Saguru didn’t mind Takagi. He was a good officer, and a few of his cases had actually been fielded by the man. It also seemed he had experience with high school detectives, and so they got along just fine. </p><p>	He was also more observant than some of the others.</p><p>	“Huh,” Takagi didn’t seem to be thinking when he spoke, eyes fixed on something behind Saguru, “it’s just like with Sato-san.” </p><p>	“Hmm?” He played along, turning to look curiously back down the otherwise empty hall, “What is?” </p><p>	“Oh! Ah,” the older man chuckled, rubbing the back of his head nervously, “nothing, Hakuba-kun.”</p><p>	“Okay,” it wasn’t nothing, “was there something you needed?”</p><p>	“Huh?” Sometimes the officer could draw blanks. Saguru saw no harm in it, so he waited until the inevitable question was asked, “Well...um...it’s just that you look happy today?” </p><p>	At least he realized how awful that sounded. An apologetic cringe was sent his way, Takagi looking nervously behind him again. Sure, it was a little bad that Saguru usually looked so unhappy.</p><p>	Or as Kuroba called it, his ‘critic’ face. Professional was the name of the game. Sometimes it meant he came across as cold. Not today. Today, he had realized before even arriving at the station that his good mood would be noticed. It was quite obvious when he kept smiling to himself the second he let his mind wander from the paperwork he should’ve been focusing on. </p><p>	Unfortunately, it was a little to obvious.</p><p>	“Do I?” Saguru felt like playing a little, mischief certainly rubbed off from a witch and magician respectively, “I apologize.”</p><p>	“No!” Takagi was suddenly waving his hands, sweating nervously, “There’s nothing wrong with that, just...Would you mind if I ask why?”</p><p>	More points to the man. None of the others had approached him about it. Now, time to play.</p><p>	He pretended to look around the seemingly empty hall, searching for anyone who might be listening. When he thought he had enough of an appearance of being cautious, he turned back to the very curious looking detective, hiding his smile. Somehow he knew it would look very similar to a certain thief.</p><p>	They were really rubbing off on him.</p><p>	“Takagi-san,” he asked, dropping his voice just low enough to still be heard, “can you keep a secret?” </p><p>	It seemed to surprise the man, but he was quick to nod and lean closer, suddenly serious. </p><p>	“You see, I’m going out with a friend after I finish my work here,” a tiny hint of delight, more childish than usually showed but it sold the act, “and it’s, well, not something I do often. I think I’m looking forward to it!” </p><p>	As he finished the last sentence he pulled back, smiling more happily than anyone on the force had seen before. And they bought it, oh, they bought it. The shock on Takagi’s face was enough for them to get the picture even if they couldn’t see him.</p><p>	By ‘them’, Saguru of course meant the group of officers hidden behind the corners of the hall. </p><p>	They were the ones that had gotten more attached to him and they had been following him practically since he got in the door. Whispered questions on why he looked so happy had reached his ears every time he sent out his hearing. Takagi had offered the perfect opportunity, and they had fallen for it hard. </p><p>	“You know how he is,” he heard one of them mutter, sounding worried, “for all we know it could be some old creeper that cornered him!”</p><p>	Yeah, that just reinforced his idea that they deserved what he had planned. It was insulting they believed he couldn’t have friends.</p><p>	Granted he’d only gotten his first friend about two weeks before. </p><p>	His plan only evolved as he said goodbye to Takagi and listened to them come up with ideas. It seemed that they were going to be following him after work. That was fine, that was perfect. </p><p>	While they were distracted he pulled out his phone. As the third ring sounded, he heard the other person pick up. </p><p>	“Kuroba-kun?” He asked without preamble, not giving the boy a chance to speak, “How would you like to prank the police?”</p><p>	He grinned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Even if it's not in character, Saguru's going to play a prank on the police force. Plus more Kuroba and him bonding!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Curse the Dove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Surprised, tantei-san?”</p><p>	Fuck.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******<br/>
It was too easy to lead his tails. The police officers following him were hardly caught up on how suspicious they looked. A group of disguised men following a high school boy. They got several concerned looks which were quickly waived when they flashed their badges. </p><p>	He would have to teach them better once they learned their lesson. </p><p>	Saguru was walking to the meeting spot. It was only a few city blocks from the police station. A cozy little bookstore he had been informed about by Akako. In addition to humans, they also served supernaturals. It was the perfect place to meet Kuroba.</p><p>	Kuroba, who he didn’t recognize right away upon stopping below the store’s awning. For rather than his classmate, there stood a young man. </p><p>	Saguru nearly choked upon seeing the disguise he had chosen. Reason being, it was KID. Sure he was wearing a facial mask that made him older. Mid-twenties or so. Sharper features, more mature appearance. But it was the same black spiked hair, same eyes. Not to mention the outfit. </p><p>	He was wearing clover earrings for one. It was almost painful how obvious of a clue they were. Plus Saguru hadn’t known his ears were pierced. </p><p>Kuroba was wearing white tee shirt and a black vest that matched his black jeans. He also had a silver chain going from his pocket to his belt loop, and a black bag over his back. Somehow he looked both like a model, and a showman. </p><p>	His surprise was hardly hidden. But it only grew when the disguised teen spoke.</p><p>	“Surprised, tantei-san?”</p><p>	Fuck. </p><p>	Saguru didn’t swear. He didn’t. He also wasn’t trying to pick his jaw up from the sidewalk. Nope. </p><p>	KID. Kuroba had come as KID. This wasn’t a confession, it couldn’t be. He had no reason to confess. But he was still here, as an international thief, to prank the police. </p><p>	He really didn’t curse. </p><p>	“K-Kai,” he hardly managed to catch himself. The name slipped out in lieu of the thief’s more colorful moniker. The suspicious mutterings of his tails had already picked up, a few suggestions to step in already coming up. Of course. Saguru had stopped to stare like an idiot because of the magician’s decision. </p><p>	“If you wouldn’t mind?” The gentleman reached out to hold the store’s door open for him. He wasn’t quite thinking properly, and so he walked through without questioning it. </p><p>	The force had no choice but to remain outside. The bookstore was hardly big enough for them all to fit in. Old shelves lined ceiling to floor, books carefully placed and organized on each one. The smell of old paper was strong inside.</p><p>	KID led him through the shop until they reached a tiny corner at the back. They were completely hidden from sight. Both from the windows of the storefront, and the quiet clerk. </p><p>	“KID,” Saguru finally said, receiving a sharp smirk in response, “why-”</p><p>	“Allow me to explain, tantei-san,” Kuroba was quick to interrupt him, and he hardly missed the flash of fear in those indigo eyes. The magician was taking a risk. A big one.</p><p>	“You see,” he started, weaving a lie either out of thin air or from what he’d thought up in the time since the detective called, “I happened to overhear a certain call you made to your classmate while in the station. Now, imagine my surprise when one of my law abiding critics decided that he would prank the police!” </p><p>	Overhear. It was a viable excuse. The idea that KID had planted bugs at the station or slipped in while disguised was hardly an impossible one. Unfortunately for him, Saguru knew it wasn’t true. Not that he let the teen become aware of such a fact. Kuroba seemed to be doing this for a reason, and he was interested in seeing how it would continue.</p><p>	“And what of Kuroba-kun?” He did let a hint of doubt slip into his voice, scanning the seemingly twenty-something year old slowly. </p><p>	“He was quite happy to help me,” of course, Kuroba claimed to be an avid KID fan after all, “I was surprised you would willingly hang out with a fan of mine, tantei-san.”</p><p>	Teasing. Kuroba was teasing him. Saguru wasn’t going to last through this day. Not with that smooth voice, mature appearance, and amazing looking-</p><p>	“He’s good company,” bad thoughts. Those wouldn’t help anyone. KID seemed pleased by his statement; smile a tiny bit more genuine.</p><p>	“So, will you allow me to accompany you?” </p><p>	There was the occasional slip of emotions, but Saguru honestly didn’t know why Kuroba was doing this. The curiosity nagged, yanking him in a direction he didn’t want to follow. Rather than answering the thief right away, he turned. His back to his classmate so he couldn’t see what the detective was about to do.</p><p>	“Tantei-san?” Chocolate. Saguru let his eyes fall shut as he let his senses go for a couple seconds. </p><p>	The scent of flash fire was stronger, perhaps because of the mischief they were planning. Bird feathers were fainter but still close by. A flowery aroma came from several spots. And chocolate. A rush that grew stronger when Kuroba called for him. </p><p>	Deeper, Saguru could just barely start to make out the emotions with how little he had scented. Overwhelmingly though, there was fear.</p><p>	Kuroba was afraid. He was afraid Saguru would find out, would arrest him. </p><p>	He was insane. </p><p>	His teeth clamped shut, his fangs that had started to sharpen growing dull again. Fists clenched at his side, he found he couldn’t think of another possibility. Sure he had thought previously such a thing about his classmate. There was no way a normal teenager could leap from buildings and play games with the police. </p><p>	But he was far more insane than he’d given him credit for.</p><p>	“You’re insane,” he hissed out, reeling as he tried to calm. Deep breaths. </p><p>“Is that a no?” The fact that KID sounded unhappy by the idea was the nail in the coffin. Saguru couldn’t say no to him, and he hated that fact. His mind felt hazy after taking in the scent. Not enough to cause problems, but enough to make him compliable. </p><p>“I didn’t...say that.” He turned. His heart did a weird little flop when he saw the open relief and excitement on Kuroba’s face. Heat started to creep up the back of his neck, but he pushed it down. It was time to play. “You know the plan, I assume?”</p><p>KID grinned wickedly. He was going to regret this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kuroba's taking a risk...probably not an in character one, but he'd insane enough to do it~<br/>Saguru is going to get really whipped. Love wise, not torture wise.<br/>I have decided to add a bit of fluff before doing the detective koushien. Please bear with me folks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Smokey Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The adored, awws, that came from the police force made him flush. Definitely not less fond.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******<br/>
Saguru found a book on psychology. Kuroba, of course, found a book on magic. Real magic though, not tricks. That confused him. When the thief caught him looking he just waved it carelessly. </p><p>	“You never know when a witch is going to curse you,” was the response he didn’t ask for. Saguru played his role perfectly, acting as though the idea was ridiculous. Ridiculous. As if his new best friend wasn’t a powerful red magic witch. And he wasn’t a vampire. And KID wasn’t the best smelling human he’d ever met.</p><p>	Ridiculous. </p><p>	Their audience hadn’t left during the time they spent in the bookstore. Still ducked around every corner were officers. The whispering picked up as they stepped outside, Kuroba holding open the door yet again for him. Speculation about who the young man was that he had met. It was honestly kind of amusing. </p><p>	“Where to next, tantei-san?” He raised an eyebrow at that, smirking at his companion, now known as ‘Kai’. </p><p>	“And here I thought you were taking control of our rendezvous,” he scoffed, hand running smoothly over his watch as they walked. The original plan had been for Kuroba to meet up and cause some mayhem with him. Now that plan was slightly different. </p><p>	“Well,” a humm, fingers dancing as he flipped a coin between them, “I do have an idea or two, should you agree.” </p><p>	“Lead the way,” he offered, waving his hand. All they needed to do was cause some mischief in the eyes of the police and then reveal that they knew the force was following them the whole time. How they did that shouldn’t matter much. </p><p>	At least, that’s what Saguru thought. It changed when he reached the place KID had wanted to bring him. </p><p>	A falconry meetup. The large park was crowded with people, mostly foreigners, and their birds. Oh how he wanted Watson at that moment. The smile that broke across his face was completely genuine, eyes flicking to glance at Kuroba uncertainly.</p><p>	“An apology,” the thief murmured quietly, softer, “for what happened at the mansion.”</p><p>	“There’s nothing to apologize for,” he chuckled, practically hopping on his feet in excitement, “but this is appreciated.” </p><p>	“Not yet.” He was about to ask what that meant when a familiar cry came through from the other birds. On reflex upon hearing it, he pursed his lips together to whistle, loud and piercing. His arm outstretched without thinking, smile growing as suddenly feathers were fluttering around him.</p><p>	“Watson!” He gasped, not even thinking about the claws nearly cutting into his forearm. His beautiful girl was preening, cooing happily to see him. He twittered back in response, finger brushing gently over her chest and arm pulling her closer to his body. </p><p>	She seemed happy to see him. He was quite surprised to see her. She was still supposed to be at the estate.</p><p>	His unspoken question was answered by KID, quiet and trying not to intrude, “I may have called your grandmother and asked her to bring your hawk. I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>	“Of course not,” he would have to find out how Kuroba had gotten Baaya’s number later though, “thank you. But are you sure you don’t mind...” </p><p>	He motioned to the meetup, a few of the other falconers looking his way and waving him over invitedly. This was supposed to be a prank, a meetup of mischief. Yet Kuroba had brought him somewhere amazing where he could have fun!</p><p>	“Go ahead,” he pushed him forward lightly, smiling as he ducked his head, “I can cause enough mischief while you play.” </p><p>	Play. Pointing that out made Saguru flush slightly, but it had been so long since he attended a meetup. Months. There was no resisting the pull. </p><p>	“Don’t leave without me,” he asked, already approaching the group.</p><p>	“Why, I wouldn’t dare!”<br/>
******<br/>
It was so much fun. All the different birds of prey, all the different people, Watson, just enjoying himself. He hadn’t gotten to do this in a while.</p><p>	KID had stayed true to his word. A couple times his hearing had picked up startled cries coming from his tails, suddenly finding themselves subject to traps that made it embarrassing to be out in public. But also, more officers seemed to have been called in. Every once and awhile he would see them watching him from behind a tree or bush. </p><p>	He didn’t let it stop him from enjoying himself. Even if this was having the opposite effect. There was no way their fondness of him was going to go down. </p><p>	“Enjoyed yourself, tantei-san?” Kuroba’s reappearance was the reminder he needed. It was starting to get late, the sky turning an emberish orange.</p><p>	“Sorry,” he frowned, waving goodbye to the acquaintances he’d made, “I didn’t mean to stay this long.” Watson cooed from her perch on his shoulder, head nuzzling into his blonde curls comfortingly. </p><p>	The adored, awws, that came from the police force made him flush. Definitely not less fond.</p><p>	“I thought we were supposed to be pranking them?” He asked quietly as they left the park. </p><p>	“Hey, I got quite a few of their numbers while you were busy,” Kuroba was enjoying this far too much, “but they just kept coming back. Besides, is it really that bad?”</p><p>“Them following me?” Of course. He couldn’t even imagine the trouble there would be if they saw him feeding. Not that the other teen knew.</p><p>“Them caring for you,” he stopped, turning to face the magician full on, face pinched in confusion, “surely you noticed?”</p><p>“I have noticed that they are unusually fond of me,” Saguru admitted, once again stroking Watson distractedly, “but I would rather they not hover like overly concerned parents.” </p><p>“Is it really that unusual?” What was Kuroba getting at? He wasn’t the sort of person people were fond of. He was the opposite. Most people hated meeting him. </p><p>“In my experience? Yes.” The blunt answer seemed to displease the thief. There was a darkness in his eyes now as he looked the detective up and down. Why was he upset over such a thing?</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Why? Why what? Why were people upset to meet him? </p><p>	“Because most people don’t like me,” he frowned, tilting his head to press further into his hawk’s feathers, “Some are jealous. Some just hate me because of who I am. Some have reasons to hate me. It differs from person to person, but that is my usual experience.”</p><p>	The rustling of a nearby bush reminded him too late of his mistake.</p><p>	“Then they were idiots,” he couldn’t focus on the people watching when Kuroba seemed genuinely upset over what he was saying. He was practically snarling, mask slipping dangerously.</p><p>	“I’m used to it.” It was supposed to be reassurance, but it only seemed to anger the phantom thief further. </p><p>	“You shouldn’t be,” he muttered, crossing his arms and suddenly judging him, “You really, really shouldn’t be...”</p><p>	Saguru shifted, suddenly feeling all too exposed under those indigo eyes. Something had changed. He wasn’t sure what, but something had. The itch to open his mouth, to scent, came over him. He wanted to know what the disguised boy was feeling. What his emotions were. </p><p>	Not there in the middle of the sidewalk though. What he wanted was-</p><p>	“I think I need to get home,” he said suddenly. His voice was too fast, too sharp. The sudden discomfort he was feeling had to be obvious because Kuroba took a step back to give him more space. Watson shrieked on his shoulder, wings starting to spread threateningly. </p><p>He heard more movement in the area around them. There weren’t any civilians on the road, they were alone and yet surrounded by police at the same time. All at once there was too much and Saguru was feeling pained.</p><p>	“Okay,” Kuroba’s voice was suddenly gentle, all that anger gone. “Would you like me to walk you to where you want to meet your driver?” </p><p>	His head was shaking, curls bouncing. Saguru just wanted to be alone suddenly. Whatever irritation he had felt was triggering his vampirism, and he felt dangerously on edge. Another warning shriek and Kuroba was taking a second step back. </p><p>	“Tantei-san?”</p><p>	“Thank you for this,” he said quickly, keeping his face ducked just in case, “I owe you.” </p><p>	“Not at all. Just get home safely. I’ll take care of your worried followers,” right, more people. Lots of witnesses, “When I say so, run.”</p><p>	He tensed, spotting the silver ball in Kuroba’s hand. A flash of movement and suddenly he was enveloped in a smoke cloud. </p><p>	“Run.” </p><p>	He ran, Watson taking flight and flying above him as he raced down the street.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shower Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He fell back off his knees, wincing at the feeling of sharp tiles on his skin. Dragging himself over to the half wall, he let his back rest against it for support. His legs spread, knees bent as he finally gave in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******<br/>	Saguru felt horrible after what happened. For the second time he had made Kuroba feel as though he did something wrong. Not to mention the calls he was suddenly receiving from worried officers. Nakamori-san even called, which meant the worried police force had told him what happened. It seemed that they believed KID had approached him disguised in order to gain access to the station. He let them believe. Not like he knew why Kuroba had chosen to do such a stupid thing. </p><p>	He rambled over the phone about it to Akako for ages, frustrated by what had occurred. After it all, she left him with one sentence.</p><p>	“Why are you so sure Kuroba-kun isn’t interested in you?”</p><p>	Interest had been the furthest thing from his mind. Interest meant danger, because it meant-</p><p>	He couldn’t trust his own emotions when that bloody scent was involved.<br/>******<br/>	Before the weekend was over and he had to face Kuroba again, he would have to face KID. Why?</p><p>	Because that idiot had decided to send notice for a heist, Sunday evening. Specifically, he sent it wrapped to a dove’s leg. A dove that was sitting on Saguru’s pillow when he woke up Saturday morning. </p><p>	Again he was being expressly invited to attend a heist. It was mayhem trying to prepare in time. He blatantly ignored the worried whispers about how the thief was targeting him. He also ignored the calls he was receiving from Kuroba over the course of those two days. <br/>******<br/>	KID’s target was the ‘Baby’s Heart’. A small, baby blue, gem nestled in a gold necklace. It was being displayed for a couple days at a temporary exhibit in one of the city’s galleries. After Monday it was going to be moved out of the country. No wonder Kuroba rushed the notice. </p><p>	At the very least, it meant Edogawa-kun wouldn’t be able to attend. </p><p>	The gallery itself was very impressive. Halls and rooms aplenty, Saguru felt it would be easy to get lost there. It was somehow even more confusing when flooded with guards. Patrols moved up and down all the hallways near the gem’s display. So many people that he had to keep his senses down. It was almost hard to breathe with how many people were there. </p><p>	And the owner was asking for it.</p><p>	He didn’t even need supernatural senses to smell the disgusting man. He refused to step too far from his necklace, yelling at every single officer that came to close. When he spoke, spit flew through the air. It wasn’t even him speaking, it was what he was saying. </p><p>	The way he talked about KID; about Kuroba. </p><p>	Saguru wanted to tear his throat out. He clearly wasn’t the only one either. The task force kept having to exchange which officers were in the room before someone snapped. </p><p>	Saguru couldn’t even complain about their fondness for the thief as he first had. It was something he now shared, and the man was pushing it.</p><p>	He kept insulting his skills for one. And not just KID’s skills, but the task force’s as well. Then he kept inferring things about the thief. Things that made his blood boil and vampirism revolt. He was having a fine time trying to hold back when it wasn’t even Kuroba causing his lapse in control. </p><p>	His insinuations were along the lines of KID’s obvious cries for attention and love. And how that love wasn’t an innocent one. Being chased by men, being caught, being-</p><p>Saguru hissed. His fangs started to drop as he heard the man cross a line. Just as he started to move from his spot in the corner of the room though, he found himself covered in white. </p><p>The surprise was enough to push back his anger.</p><p>Oh, Kuroba was so going to get it on Monday. </p><p>That was where his thoughts turned to when he looked down to find his suit painted by white paint. His skin, his hair, everything. Looking up to the balcony above him, he couldn’t find where the paint had come from, but it had to be one of KID’s traps. He’d heard about the other officers getting caught in some earlier. </p><p>What a fantastic third official heist this was to attend.</p><p>There was still time before Kuroba had said he would appear. Nakamori ordered him to go clean up, something he wasn’t about to argue, and one of the employees was quick to tell him where the showers were. He hated how white dripped off him with every step. Paint splashed the floor, an obvious trail to where he was heading. </p><p>Even if it was his color, he didn’t want to be covered in it. At least the showers were separate rooms.<br/>******<br/>	Saguru hated using shampoo and body wash that wasn’t his own. His was rose scented. Soft and comforting to his sensitive skin. The ones provided for the employees weren’t. For one, they smelled like cleaning supplies. A smell that was so annoying on its own that he wanted to forgo showering. Another thing was that they were rough and full of suds. It actually hurt to rub on his skin.</p><p>	He couldn’t just wander around covered in dry paint though. His clothes were a matter he could figure out later. </p><p>	As he ran the old wash rag over his shoulder again, trying to get at a splash of paint that had fallen from his hair, he couldn’t help but sigh. His vampirism was still pushing under the surface, furious at the man that had dared say such things about Kuroba. About his human.</p><p>	His.</p><p>	Except he wasn’t his. Kuroba didn’t belong to him and he needed to stop thinking like that. It wasn’t fair to his uninformed classmate.</p><p>	The only thing left on his body was that damn necklace. The silver cross swung as he shifted his body to reach behind his neck. The feeling of wet paint sliding down his back had not been a pleasant one. Worse still, he couldn’t see if he was missing spots or not. </p><p>	At the very least, none of the other traps had led to other officers having to use the showers. Saguru was alone in the private room, far from where the heist was actually supposed to take place. Call him a prude, but he wasn’t as comfortable as the Japanese when it came to sharing bathrooms.</p><p>	His experience with Akako finding him after what he’d done had only made him more shy about his body.</p><p>	Saguru tipped his head back under the steaming water, running the rag back over his spine and shivering at the sensation. He was fully aware of his reaction to physical touches. It hadn’t taken him long to realize he was actually touch starved. Years of no human contact had taken their toll. Even when he realized though, years before, he didn’t try to do anything about it. People didn’t like him, and the ones that did were hardly tactile. </p><p>	Akako had been the most physical when he didn’t consider the few donors he had slept with. There was a difference though. Feeding and sex didn’t do anything for his craving to be touched. Akako still didn’t seem to know how much was too much. It was a slow process.</p><p>	He let his fingers drift from the rag, dragging slowly up his skin, bones of his spine just able to be felt. The feeling was intoxicating. Another shudder rocked his body, a sigh leaving his lips.</p><p>	He was broken from the feeling when something clattered to the floor to his right. </p><p>	His eyes flew open, body twisting to face the white figure now crouched in the room with him. </p><p>	“Tantei-san?!” He choked, barely comfortable with the half wall separating the tiled shower area from the rest of the private locker room. He looked up, taking in the now open vent that the thief had dropped through. His rag hit the ground, fingers too numb to hold it. </p><p>	“KID, you-” Heat burned his face, eyes widening as he realized Kuroba was there. That he was seeing him, showering. Sure the wall kept his dignity intact, but he was still dying. </p><p>	“Pervert!” The hiss left his lips unintentionally, arms wrapping protectively around himself as he turned away. His head remained turned back, glaring over his shoulder at the thief as he also was quick to turn away. </p><p>	“I swear this wasn’t my intention,” KID sounded just as strained as him, gloved hand stretched towards him as he buried his face in the opposite one. </p><p>	“Then what are you doing dropping into a private locker room?” Saguru was fully aware of how he sounded. Like some girl that had just been walked in on by her crush. But he was honestly panicking here. Kuroba was just across the room, he was naked, and only a small wall stood between the two.</p><p>	“I hardly thought anyone would be using it,” he shot back, bobbing his head to smack repeatedly into his gloved hand, “You should be at the heist.”</p><p>	“I am,” he bit at the intruder, towel too far out of reach.</p><p>	“I meant in the display room,” Kuroba clarified exasperatedly.</p><p>	“Well I would be,” Saguru’s arms wrapped tighter, way to exposed for this conversation, “if someone’s trap didn’t douse me in paint!” </p><p>	KID paused at that, body tensing up under the layers of white. Then, very slowly, he said, “Tantei-san, I didn’t set any paint traps tonight.”</p><p>	“Hakuba-kun!” Both of them froze when another voice suddenly cut into the conversation. He had been so focused on the intruder that he hadn’t heard someone approaching. Someone that sounded very much like a person who’s throat he wanted to tear out. Knuckles rapped against the door, both detective and thief twisting to face it. “I brought you a spare set of clothes.”</p><p>	Saguru felt grose. KID’s admittance of the trap not being his, there being no obvious place the paint had dropped from, the employees help. Trap not being his and no obvious place because it hadn’t been a trap. Someone had intentionally dropped a bucket of paint on him from the balcony. </p><p>	“Hakuba-kun?”</p><p>	“I’m fine, owner-san,” he called, voice pitching as he realized precisely what had happened, “you can just leave them outside.”</p><p>	“What was that?” Saguru was rapidly growing paler, his chest growing tight as he pieced it together, “You need some help with reaching the paint?”</p><p>	His eyes widened, choking on his own tongue as his ears picked up the sound of keys jingling. He was really going to do it. He was going to come inside and-</p><p>	“KID!” It was hardly more than a breath, a plea for help while his body froze up. Thank god that the thief was a decent person. White was crossing the room faster than he could keep up, and suddenly Kuroba was standing in front of the door. </p><p>	The sound of keys continued for a second, quickly followed by furious cursing. The knob twisted, but couldn’t open with Kuroba braced against the door. Saguru didn’t dare breathe as he waited. After another minute, he heard the sound of something being thrown and angry steps thudding away.</p><p>He finally breathed, but it was too much. He did it without thinking, mouth opening to take in air and taking in a huge breath of Kuroba’s scent. </p><p>Then he was dropping. His legs gave into the weakness and his knees were striking the shower tiles. A shudder raced through him, and he was suddenly in the position he had been praying wouldn’t happen. </p><p>Saguru was quick to cut off the smell, hand flying up to cover his mouth and nose. The necklace did its part to try and hold off the bloodlust. But some of the damage was already done. He curled in on himself, eyes sliding shut in case they had already changed. There was no wall between him and the door, if KID turned around he would see him there. Curled over his own lap, on his knees under the falling water. </p><p>	Heat twisted through him. It was an uncomfortable squeeze, and he found his thoughts slipping back to that night. That amazing and horribly guilty night.</p><p>	“Tantei-san?” KID’s voice was still distant, he risked letting his eyes open a crack. Kuroba had yet to turn from facing the door. His fist was holding tight to the handle, shoulders rigid as he called for him. “Are you alright?”</p><p>	No, not really. He shifted his legs uncomfortably, all to aware of the arousal between them. It would be so much easier to fight off the effects of his scent if he wasn’t in front of him. And if he hadn’t taken in so much. And if Saguru wasn’t also naked. </p><p>	Maybe it would also be easier if he actually took care of himself like a normal teenage boy, or had fed again before the heist. There had to have been something he could do to prevent this insane situation, he just hadn’t done it. And now he was paying for such idiocy.</p><p>	“Tantei-san?” Kuroba sounded more frantic now. Before he could turn around though, Saguru managed to collect his mind just enough to snarl.</p><p>	“Out!” He was to...to many things. And he didn’t want the one responsible in the room with him. It wasn’t his fault, but right now Saguru wanted to blame him. His lust was turning to anger. Anger at himself, at Kuroba. </p><p>	“...I’ll check on you later,” he nearly snarled again at the promise. Biting into his inner lip instead as KID slipped out of the room, door locking behind him. </p><p>	Alone again, there was nothing to stop that arousal punching at him. He thought dazedly of how horrible he was to be doing this a second time. In the end it hardly mattered though. His body and vampirism were demanding he indulge again, and now his mind and heart were starting to agree. Resisting was hopeless.</p><p>	He fell back off his knees, wincing at the feeling of sharp tiles on his skin. Dragging himself over to the half wall, he let his back rest against it for support. His legs spread, knees bent as he finally gave in. </p><p>	His fingers wrapped around his already aching length, a jolt of electricity striking through him as he finally gained contact. This wasn’t like what happened before. He wasn’t a slave to his instincts this time. The necklace kept most of the lust and heat away, his mind still intact but hazy as he started moving his hand. </p><p>	He was just a teenage boy getting off to one of his classmates. It was better than the supernatural lust, but he wasn’t sure how much better. </p><p>As he slid his hand faster, water, soap, and pre cum slicking his cock, he actually tried to hold back his voice. Small gasps escaped his lips, fangs pressing insistently into his skin. His head tipped back, hair meeting the wall as he lost his mind to more. </p><p>His hips shifted slight, but this time he was still holding onto himself to deny the want for something more. He focused on his moving hand, trying to ignore the itch for something inside. Even after a couple weeks, he had very pointedly not thought about that particular aspect. It was never something he expected from himself. At the moment he wasn’t out of his mind enough to try it again. </p><p>	Saguru’s throat convulsed as he drove himself closer. He had to resort to using his free hand to cover his mouth, moans growing louder the nearer he got to the edge. His legs tensed, muscles locking up as he felt the heat building to an unbearable level.</p><p>	His fingers twisted, trying to reach that edge and past it. Tears pricked at the edge of his eyes as he reached his limit. Toes curled over the soaked tiles, hand pressing tighter to hold in the cry that threatened to sound. His hand was covered in his cum for only a moment before the fall of water began to wash it away.</p><p>	He let his body cool, chest heaving for air but careful not to scent. His head tipped, eyes sliding shut and feeling a few tears slip free.</p><p>	He had done it again.<br/>******<br/>	“Tantei-san?” Saguru had to try very hard not to flinch at Kuroba’s voice when he left the employees only locker rooms. The hall was far enough from the display room that no officers were here. None would be.</p><p>	Like a coward, he had missed the actual event. He had waited until the call came through his radio that the heist had ended. When asked for his location, Saguru told them he had gone home after what had happened. They hadn’t suspected a thing.</p><p>	Upon leaving the shower, he had found a pile of clean clothes waiting for him. They were different from anything he would usually wear, but the white playing card sitting atop the folded clothes had convinced him.</p><p>	So that was how he wound up in a dark hall across from an internationally wanted jewel thief that was also his classmate and object of lust. All while dressed in a white tee shirt and gray jeans. He was dressed like a normal teenager. Granted, with a police radio clipped onto his belt loop and a silver watch chain swinging from his pocket. Not to mention, tee shirts weren’t able to hide his necklace so it was lying free for all to see over his chest.  </p><p>	“You missed the heist,” KID said softly, staying put in the shadows. Saguru wasn’t angry at him anymore though. He had heard the report from Nakamori-san.</p><p>	“They arrested him,” he responded quietly, already sure the thief knew, “they were given his laptop and found...”</p><p>	He didn’t need to finish. Kuroba already knew. It had been him that gave the device to the task force after all. Saguru hated cases involving children. He hated cases involving pedophiles. Who would've thought that was how the night would turn out?</p><p>	“Foreign teenage boy pornography.” He swallowed thickly as KID finished for him. His voice was cold with anger, directed toward the disgusting owner. “I’m sorry yet another of my heists turned out so bad for you, tantei-san.” </p><p>	“Don’t apologize,” he muttered, running his fingers through almost dried curls, “You were the one that stopped him from coming in.” </p><p>	“...Do you need an escort home?” </p><p>	Bloody hell. Not after what he’d just done while thinking about the other boy. He shook his head, sighing at how tired he was after the events of the night.</p><p>	“No, thank you,” a yawn suddenly forced his mouth open, eyes watering without permission, “Baaya will drive me. Then, I’ll be going to sleep and forgetting about school tomorrow.”</p><p>	“Does that mean you’ll be skipping tomorrow?” He nodded, a tired humm vibrating his throat. School was the last thing on his mind now. </p><p>	“I really hope you won’t start to hate my heists, tantei-san?” </p><p>	Saguru frowned. How could he? Sure, bad things happened. But he always felt excited whenever Kuroba was involved. The first one had been interesting, when he first learned his scent. The second was also fun, ignoring him getting gassed. The third, though not official, had been enjoyable up until people started to die. And this one? Sure the heist itself was awful. But the lead up? Getting things together, working with the task force, and thinking about what would happen had made him happy.</p><p>	“How could I?” He repeated out loud, tiredness slurring his words, “I look forward to them every time. You’re singularly amazing, KID. Different from anyone I’ve chased before. Why would I give up such a unique chance?”</p><p>	He must’ve been too tired. Otherwise, he could’ve sworn Kuroba blushed at his words. Yeah, that was it. He turned on his heel, heading down the hall with a final wave over his shoulder.</p><p>	“Thank you,” he called softly back, disappearing into the dark and leaving the frozen teen behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...I don't know? I am a very dirty human it appears. I wasn't planning to write this, it just happened, and I didn't want to not post it. <br/>Sorry if it's still a little awkward? Second time writing smut and it's a lot weirder than reading it. <br/>Saguru is a very tired boy. And horny boy.<br/>He is and average high school boy vampire~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Song of the Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He opened his mouth, and began to sing to her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******<br/>	Just as Saguru said, he skipped school on Monday. For one thing, he slept in way too late. Baaya seemed to care more about his health than his education though so she was understanding. He really needed the break.</p><p>	Akako called, and he wound up telling her everything that happened at the heist. After, if it was anyone else, he could’ve felt sorry for the owner. Because of him targeting Saguru, he had a whole coven against him. Hopefully he survived long enough to be tried.</p><p>	Watson was acting overprotective, perching near him wherever in the house he went. His emotions had to be turbulent...but he was just done. Trying to untangle the abstract pieces only made him more upset so he stopped trying. Half the day he just wandered the halls wrapped in one of his blankets. Tea kept appearing on tables around him, and maybe he should’ve thought about how strange that was, but at the time he was just happy to have something to warm his insides.</p><p>	As the day started to come to an end, he found himself in the estate’s garden. Nakamori’s ice cream predictions reminded him of how he was supposed to be fond of the outdoors. It was nice. He could just relax; the estate was surrounded by woods so nobody could bother him.</p><p>	The only thing that would’ve made it even better, was if he didn’t have to wear that bloody cross. Usually when he relaxed he liked to remove it. But then there was the tiny fact of him wearing Kuroba’s clothes after the heist. There was no way he was risking scenting when the smell could still be all over his body. And so, he spent the day keeping to his human senses, trying to forget about him being a vampire. </p><p>	Watson twittered worriedly as he started to let his mind drift to the other boy. He pushed the thoughts away, shifting where he was leaning against the largest weeping willow of the garden. The beautiful hawk was perched on one of the raised roots next to him, watching through her dark eyes as he focused on her.</p><p>	He pursed his lips to coo back sweetly, hand reaching out to run over her. Her feathers were soft, cleaned beyond needing to be. Practically his whole day was encompassed by her and him. It had most definitely been a while.</p><p>	“Oh, Watson,” he murmured, quiet so as not to break the delicate peace of the garden, “What do you suppose I do?”</p><p>	It wasn’t the first time he had asked her, and again she only cawed frustratingly at him. She seemed to understand precisely what had to be done, but Saguru didn’t speak hawk. His hand continued to run over her, eyes falling shut under the sweeping branches. The last time they had been able to do this was before he came to Japan. Something that felt like a lifetime ago, but had really only been about two months. </p><p>	He opened his mouth, and began to sing to her.</p><p>	“Let’s go in the garden.</p><p>	You’ll find something waiting.</p><p>	Right there where you left it, lying upside down.”</p><p>	Saguru didn’t claim to be a good singer. Sometimes though, he found it really nice to just let his voice be free. Most often they were short songs, lullabies or folk songs that were easy to memorize and had no expectations.</p><p>	“When you finally find it.</p><p>	You’ll see how it’s faded.</p><p>	The underside is lighter when you turn it around.”</p><p>	A rustle sounded from somewhere nearby, but he assumed it was an animal and moved on. His head tipped back, resting against the bark softly as he sang.</p><p>	“Everything stays.</p><p>	Right where you left it.</p><p>	Everything stays.</p><p>	But it still changes.”</p><p>	Another sound, but he was too lost in the music to care. Watson moved against his hand, twittering happily as he finished the song. </p><p>	“Ever so slightly.</p><p>	Daily and Nightly.</p><p>	In little ways.</p><p>	When everything stays...” </p><p>	Saguru let his eyes open when he stopped singing. A lazy smile was tipping his lips up and he curled his legs up to his chest. The sound that left him was less a chuckle and more a giggle. It was slightly embarrassing, but Watson rubbed against him happily, cooing gratefully so he couldn’t complain. </p><p>	“It’s getting late,” he sighed, still smiling as he started getting to his feet, “let’s go inside Watson.”</p><p>	As they left the branches under the hanging willow, only the hawk saw the figure in black lounging in one of the nearby trees.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know, I heard this song and I just wanted to write it. I mean, we know Saguru can sing. His voice actor is one and he's done songs for the show before. This was just a bit of fun, and he had an unnoticed audience~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Physical Starvation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The idea distracted him enough that he didn’t notice the hand reaching toward him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******<br/>
Going to school the next day was strange. Least of all because of what happened at the heist. Or with Kuroba showing up dressed as KID. </p><p>	It was strange because Kuroba was acting off. He met Saguru at the gate along with Nakamori and Akako, told him about the assignments he missed, and then he just bolted. The strange look Nakamori was sending him clearly meant she was also confused. </p><p>	Akako just cackled.</p><p>	“You really don’t know?” She asked finally when they went to eat their lunch. They were seated under one of the trees outside, chatting as they ate. Her question was what he had been asking her all day. She naturally chose when he was eating to ask. Though, maybe it was just because the other two were late.</p><p>	Nakamori had attacked Kuroba with a mop because he was ignoring her. They may have shattered a window, which was bad enough for them to be thrown to detention. </p><p>	“I’ve been asking you all day, Akako,” he huffed, setting aside his chopsticks, “Would I be doing such a thing if I knew what upset him?”</p><p>	“Upset, ha!” She started cackling happily, leaning back against the tree comfortably. Usually he would be happy to see her in such a good mood, but not when he was the source of that mood.</p><p>	“He is,” Saguru told her, hand waving indignitively, “He could hardly look at me this morning, he kept popping up to give me these little chocolates all through morning classes, and he has vehemently avoided me approaching him.”</p><p>	The chocolates had been appreciated though. White chocolate filled with nuts, his favorite. How the thief knew that, he could hardly care about at the moment. </p><p>	“Okay,” she finally stopped laughing, sweeping her dark hair back over her shoulder to look at him in judgement, “Why do you think he’s acting like that?”</p><p>	“Most likely because of what he did over the weekend,” he deduced, leaning back as well, “That disguising thing was so idiotic. If I wasn’t playing along and didn’t already know, I would never have believed his story. The heist...”</p><p>	He let his words trail off at the murderous look suddenly on his friend’s face. Her deep scarlet eyes almost seemed to be on fire as the chopstick in her hand snapped. She was really upset about that.</p><p>	Saguru had been informed that the owner took his own life. It wasn’t quite what he could agree with, but Akako’s heart had been in the right place when she called down her coven.</p><p>	“Well,” he cleared his throat awkwardly, shifting away from the angry woman slightly, “you know what happened.”</p><p>	“Yes,” it was dark purr, eyes glinting and teeth shining pearly white, “and he’s now suffering more than even some of the worst souls.”</p><p>	Witches were definitely not people you want to mess with.</p><p>	“Akako-chan, Hakuba-kun!” Both of them turned to look at the loud girl running across the grass towards them. Kuroba was following close behind, looking very put out. </p><p>	“Can we join you?” Nakamori asked breathlessly, smiling down at them, her own lunch in hand.</p><p>	“Of course,” Akako smiled, suddenly the picture of beautiful and innocent, “Did you just get out of detention?”</p><p>	“It was horrible!” Kuroba drawled before his childhood friend could answer, “They had us cleaning the bathrooms.”</p><p>	Saguru felt heat creeping up his neck when he remembered the bathroom incident. He quickly turned away before it could be noticed, taking another bite of his food. </p><p>	“Hey, Hakuba-kun,” he winced as Kuroba was suddenly paying attention to him, sitting at his side in the grass, “is that really all you’re going to eat? Lunch hour is almost over.”</p><p>	He looked down at the box in his hand, only a few bites missing from the meal. Honestly, he had been more preoccupied by Kuroba’s strange actions than the food. </p><p>	For some reason, since returning to Japan again, Kuroba had been doing things like that. He’d been giving him little snacks, and encouraging him to eat more. It was strange. </p><p>	“I’m not hungry.” He really wasn’t. Vampires didn’t need to eat a lot of human food because their main source of nutrients came from feeding. He still ate enough to appear normal, or, he had thought he did. Not in Kuroba’s eyes apparently.</p><p>	“The chocolates were appreciated though,” he cut in before the boy could start complaining about his appetite. He seemed happy to hear about the chocolates, smiling slightly before digging into his own lunch.</p><p>	Really strange.</p><p>	Saguru turned his attention back to the box in his hands. Just a couple more bites would help the thief calm down about him eating. He ate slowly, aware that they were running low on time. Akako and Nakamori were chatting about some new dresses they had bought, completely ignoring the boys’ existences. </p><p>	Maybe he should take a day to go out with them again. It didn’t happen often because of work, but it could be nice. </p><p>	All too soon, the bell was ringing and their bubble of peace was broken. </p><p>Students eating outside began to file inside, chatting all the while. Akako and Nakamori were up first, moving towards the doors while the boys got to their feet. Why were women so fast? It was like they were always in a rush while simultaneously not caring about how long they took. </p><p>	The idea distracted him enough that he didn’t notice the hand reaching toward him. </p><p>	Suddenly there were fingers brushing over his neck, dragging slowly in a way that felt amazing. A shudder passed through his body, eyes falling shut and prompting a sigh.</p><p>	The hand froze and Saguru found himself wishing it would do that again. Too late he realized his mistake, eyes flying open to meet startled indigo. Kuroba was staring in shock, hand still outstretched to reach into his uniform collar. </p><p>	“There was a leaf,” he said softly, slowly pulling back. As he realized what he had just done, Saguru groaned. In a very undignified manner he reached up to cup his face in his hands.</p><p>	“Sorry,” he muttered through his fingers, heat creeping up on him all over again.</p><p>	“No, it’s fine,” Kuroba said, voice still soft. He didn’t sound upset or mocking, He sounded...well, like he knew what was going on.</p><p>	“I just-” Just what? Was touch starved most of my life because no one ever came into physical contact with me? Akako had barely breached the matter of his sensitivity, actively avoiding it most of the time. People didn’t usually touch him at all, so he thought it wouldn’t come up.</p><p>	“You’re touch starved.” It was so matter of fact the way he said it. Saguru couldn’t help but lower his hands to look at his classmate. He looked less startled now, more upset. Upset at what, he wasn’t sure. But he didn’t look disgusted or like he was about to tease him for it, for which he was grateful.</p><p>	“Yes, how did you-?” He waved, the feeling that Kuroba had seen too much stealing his words. He couldn’t stop the heat, the shame that curled over him and found he couldn’t look at the other boy. </p><p>	“I’ve seen it before,” was what he was told. Well, that was better. He seemed to be understanding of it, “I didn’t mean to upset you, Hakuba-kun.”</p><p>	“You didn’t. I upset myself,” a shrug of his shoulders, hands pushing into his pockets so he could hold his watch. This really wasn’t something he wanted to deal with.</p><p>	“It’s hardly something you can be upset with yourself for,” Kuroba’s voice was so soft, so soothing. It pulled away some of the shame, but he still wasn’t ready to deal with this.</p><p>	“Can we just, I don’t know, pretend this didn’t happen?”</p><p>His request was met with an affirmative humm and he was grateful. Saguru’s words weren’t working again, so he just nodded and motioned towards the school building. Everyone else was already gone and the bell was about to ring. They would be late.</p><p>“Race you to the classroom,” Kuroba suddenly said, breaking into a sprint. The challenge startled a laugh from Saguru, running without thinking to keep up with the hyper magician.</p><p>	Maybe he didn’t mind that much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Church Bells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>‘The red eyed spider of the shadows hunts the dove of the moon on this night.’</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******<br/>
Another heist a week later. Kuroba had given him plenty of time to rest and relax beforehand. It was strange how much the magician had been hanging around, but Saguru figured that he was trying to make up for all the other issues caused by heists. </p><p>	It seemed he wasn’t taking any chances either. He woke up the morning of the heists with another dove sitting on his pillow, a note tied around its ankle.</p><p>	‘Tantei-san, do not force yourself to attend tonight if you do not feel up to it. -Kaitou KID’</p><p>	Because of course that overthinking boy would be more worried about how he was doing than focusing on the heist. </p><p>	Well, he couldn’t blame him. The night’s target was actually outside of the city, at a small church in the woods...</p><p>	He really didn’t want to miss the heist though. Even if churches were typically out of the picture, Saguru wanted to attend. Plus his aversion to holy objects had lessened since he started wearing the cross. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad...<br/>
******<br/>
“I’m telling you,” Akako sighed on the other end of the phone, sounding irritated, “Something is going to happen tonight. You shouldn’t put yourself at risk, Saguru!”</p><p>	Too late. He had already arrived at the church with the rest of the task force. He watched the men set up their gear from a nearby tree, already feeling the weight of holy grounds settling over him.</p><p>	“You also told me that Kuroba-kun was in danger tonight,” he said quietly into the phone, grasp dangerously tight around it, “I can’t just walk away now! Come one Akako, you know more than you told me, don’t you?”</p><p>	She didn’t answer him. It was a witch thing. To a certain point, they weren’t supposed to share everything they learn from demons. What she had shared was enough though.</p><p>	‘The red eyed spider of the shadows hunts the dove of the moon on this night.’</p><p>	Any doubts about attending had been washed away in an instant. There was no way Saguru was leaving now. He didn’t even care about the silver goblet embedded with ruby jewels that KID was after. He was solely here for Kuroba. </p><p>	“If things go bad,” she finally said, voice soft and tense, “I’ll be there for you, okay?” </p><p>	He blinked, guilt and worry clawing at him. Akako was a great friend, but when was the last time she had sounded so scared?</p><p>	The day she found him after giving into the scent.</p><p>	“Thank you,” he said softly, closing his eyes, “I will remember that, Akako. You’re a good friend.”</p><p>	He felt bad as he hung up, turning back to the towering stone church. It would be such a beautiful structure if he wasn’t a vampire. If the very ground he was standing on wasn’t threatening to burn at his skin. </p><p>	“Hakuba-kun!” Nakamori-san waved him over, motioning to the men as he instructed them. He approached, feeling fire flare under his skin and the silver against his chest heat up with each step he took closer to the building.</p><p>	His vampirism was screaming, trying to pull him in the opposite direction. Saguru had to focus very hard not to let how torn he was show. Judging by the worried looks around him though, he wasn’t completely succeeding. </p><p>	“Do you think it’s likely KID would break any of the windows to get in?” It was only a cursory question, both completely aware the thief hated damaging structures. He wouldn’t risk the beautiful stained glass windows anymore than he would risk the goblet.</p><p>	“You know he won’t.” His voice was too sharp and irritated, he knew that. He couldn’t help it though. Thankfully, they all seemed willing to brush off his irritableness based on whatever conclusions they had drawn about his actions.</p><p>	The church itself was very small. There was the altar and the hall, the choir loft, and a small room at the back. The goblet was kept on the alter table, completely free of containment. Presumably Kuroba wouldn’t have a hard time collecting it.</p><p>	He prayed that was the case.<br/>
******<br/>
The moon had risen as the time ticked closer. Saguru stared at his watch, finger running over the sharp metal as he worked his jaw. He had tried to stay out of the church as long as he could, but even a short time was hard to deal with. </p><p>	He could feel his vampirism pulsing, pulling, pushing, trying to run. It took everything he had to hold it back. </p><p>	The task force seemed content to keep clear of where he had wedged himself in one of the church corners. He watched the proceedings with sharp eyes, barely keeping the red from bleeding into blue. Even if they didn’t understand it, the officers seemed to sense him there. His instincts kicked in, hiding him in the shadows and they kept forgetting he was there.</p><p>	They could feel the hunter in their ranks.</p><p>	It was so hard to keep his hunting instincts back. The church combined with the knowledge that an enemy would appear soon saw to that. The ‘red eyed spider’. That was his enemy. </p><p>	It reminded him of a rumor he had heard in the past. One that he didn’t want to believe. Because, if it was true, he was already out of his league.</p><p>	Almost time. He slipped his watch back into his pocket, watching with the eyes of a predator as each second passed. Where would Kuroba come from? Was he already disguised?</p><p>	Were things different, Saguru might’ve risked scenting to find his elusive classmate. The fact of the matter was that doing that now would probably just result in him mauling the other boy.</p><p>	Almost time.</p><p>	Almost time.</p><p>	Three...two...one-</p><p>	SHATTER!</p><p>	All eyes turned up to the large stained glass window that had just exploded inward, shards raining down on the waiting officers without warning. Shocked cries filled the air, screams of pain as blood began to spill from new wounds.</p><p>	It wasn’t Kuroba.</p><p>	Instead of KID, a tall, black dressed man was suddenly standing on the altar table. His feet were planted on either side of the goblet, arms crossed as he watched with a sick grin. Watched the officers run, panic, and shout. Things were suddenly so disorganized.</p><p>	“That’s not KID!” He heard Nakamori scream somewhere nearby, the call for paramedics being sent through. </p><p>	No, it wasn’t. The glowing red eyes behind dark glasses confirmed as much. It was the red eyed spider. ‘Spider’, the pureblood vampire assassin Saguru had been warned about through rumors.</p><p>	His vampirism surged forward, unnoticed in the chaos as fangs poked over his lips and his eyes bled. Unnoticed by all the humans, but not the other supernatural.</p><p>	Those deep eyes, so much darker than Saguru’s, found him in the corner, smile growing the slightest bit.</p><p>He tried to back away. His vampirism recognized him as above him. A pureblood vs a bitten. There was no chance for him. He instinctively hissed in defiance, but that only seemed to amuse the assassin more.</p><p>The assassin that was here, at a heist. The assassin that was after KID, Kuroba. </p><p>He glared, trying to keep his attention away from the scurrying humans rushing to treat wounded and surround him. It wouldn’t help. He wanted to scream at the force as they ringed the table.</p><p>“Put your hands up!” Spider made no move to comply, never taking his eyes from Saguru. His head tilted to the side as more orders were screamed at him, a lazy smile becoming more dangerous.</p><p>“Should I?” The question was spoken too slowly for the humans to hear. Saguru’s dulled hearing only just picked it up because he was listening for it. He felt his eyes widening, a sense of danger spiking through him.</p><p>	Spider’s mouth opened the barest amount, the tips of fangs becoming just noticeable. </p><p>	He wasn’t. He wouldn’t.</p><p>	He smirked.</p><p>	He would.</p><p>	Saguru took a step forward, fear for the police suddenly hitting him. The assassin was threatening them. He was toying with them, treating them like prey. Before he could do anything though, smoke exploded into the room.</p><p>	“KID,” he gasped without thinking, lips pressing against fangs as he tried to stop himself from just screaming for the thief to get away. The whole hall was thick with gray, too deep to see through. A cough broke through his throat as he breathed in.</p><p>	He couldn’t see what was going on. He started to move forward, to approach the altar, but hands coming from the smoke stopped him.</p><p>	“Little fang,” an unknown voice hissed in his ear, holding his arms tight, “Shall we play?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“NO!” He screeched, completely forgetting his fangs as he tried to tear himself free. He felt his bones strain, close to breaking, but he was lost in memories he didn’t want.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******<br/>	“Your thief is taking care of the ants,” the man continued, strength far greater than Saguru’s, “So we’ll wait patiently. Won’t we? Then, if you’re good, I might just share.”</p><p>	His breath quickened as he pieced together what he’d been told. KID was moving the police to safety, but he would come back for Saguru. And when he did...</p><p>	Spider was going to hunt him.</p><p>	“No,” he hissed, struggling futilely, “Don’t you touch him!” A fierce protectiveness swept over him as he thought about what the assassin wanted to do to Kuroba. To that kind and joyful brunette he had gotten to know since coming to Japan. </p><p>	Kuroba who had been so kind, cared so much, and had always tried to help.</p><p>	He wouldn’t let Spider touch him.</p><p>	A snarl left his lips, bearing his fangs threatening back at the vampire holding him. He knew he wouldn’t match up, that he was weak. The pureblood overpowered him in every way.</p><p>	“KID!” He screeched, “Don’t come-!” A hand slammed down on his mouth and he was screaming into black leather. He glared back at the vampire, hate boiling over as his own vampirism demanded he fight.</p><p>	So he struggled, trying to get out of his grasp or hurt him in any way. The assassin had turned cold, eyes dark as he glared through those sunglasses. “Traitor,” he shuddered at the hiss in his ear. Saguru despised it. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t move, so he settled on just glaring.</p><p>“Why do you protect such a fool?” He continued as if Saguru wasn’t trying to get free, “He’s a lowly human, a mortal. Worth nothing more than the blood in his veins.”</p><p>That hit so close to his own fears that he momentarily stopped struggling, eyes growing wide. It was a mistake. </p><p>Spider saw the change, his grin growing, “So you are aware of it. You’re just playing honorable, but underneath you know that he’s only good for his blood.”</p><p>That wasn’t true.</p><p>Kuroba had been kind. He had taken care of Saguru, had made him laugh, made him smile. He had worried, chased, and followed him. It wasn’t his blood, it was so much more. </p><p>That first night when he had smiled. The next when he had stolen Saguru away from sleeping gas for no reason at all. When he had waited for him to wake and made sure he was okay. That day at the alley when he had been worried about his habit of running into danger, and had listened to him gush about Baaya and being a detective.</p><p>The Sunset Mansion when Kuroba had invited him. The dove, the concern. Watching him all the while and making sure he was okay even as he apologized for the whole thing. </p><p>	Forgiving him for running off to Paris, welcoming him back so happily! Pranking the police and bringing him to a falconry meetup when he had no reason to. And then saving him and helping him get home without his tails.</p><p>	The heist when he had saved Saguru from that horrible situation. How he just let the whole thing go, but made sure the man didn’t get away. Making sure he was eating enough, comforting him about being touch starved and just being there.</p><p>	It wasn’t true. He-</p><p>	“You love him.” </p><p>	His eyes widened further, freezing in the assassin’s grasp. What?</p><p>	“I can smell it on you,” he purred, leaning in close so his breath tickled Saguru’s ear, “You love that human. That’s why, isn’t it? Why you want to protect him?”</p><p>	“No,” he choked out, but he knew it wasn’t a lie. The truth was much too sweet for him to lie about.</p><p>	It hurt. As the smoke began to clear and he was being dragged towards the center of the room, it hurt. This wasn’t how he wanted things to happen. He hadn’t even realized himself that he...No. He had known. </p><p>	He just couldn’t trust it because of his lust for Kuroba’s blood. </p><p>	But if the pureblood said so, then that meant his feelings were genuine. Right? He really did love Kuroba.</p><p>	“Tell me,” Spider continued as they stopped in the middle of the altar, “Does he know you’re a vampire? He’s about to find out.”</p><p>	That was all the warning he got. On reflex his eyes slammed shut and curled his lips so his fangs couldn’t be seen, just before KID raced back into the church and slid to a stop in the center of the hall.</p><p>	“Tantei-san,” he flinched at the call, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter, “Let him go!”</p><p>	“Why?” Spider’s grip grew tighter, enough to break bones if he moved wrong, “He’s so interesting. And not terribly awful to look at.” </p><p>	His breath ghosted over Saguru’s neck, making him try to turn away. The snarl that sounded though wasn’t vampire, it was human.</p><p>	“Don’t you-!”</p><p>	“What?” Spider continued, moving closer and Saguru couldn’t escape the lips that started to move against his skin, “He doesn’t belong to you, human. You can’t say anything about who claims him.”</p><p>	“Tantei-san!” He flinched, but he was unable to speak. Speaking meant Kuroba would see his full fangs. That he would know.</p><p>	“See? I don’t hear any complaints, do you?” The assassin’s voice was full of dark teasing, “How would you like a bite, little fang?”</p><p>	The last question was directed at Saguru, and he felt horror build as he realized just what the man meant.</p><p>	Lips moved closer and he could feel them open, sharpness beginning to move lightly over his skin. </p><p>	Memories invaded his mind. Of that day, the day he was turned. Of fangs on his neck that he didn’t want, of pain and fear and-</p><p>	“NO!” He screeched, completely forgetting his fangs as he tried to tear himself free. He felt his bones strain, close to breaking, but he was lost in memories he didn’t want. </p><p>	“Bad turning th-” The start of another purr was cut off suddenly, hands releasing him. With the momentum of his own body, Saguru was falling to the altar floor. His palms burned as they caught him, knees aching as they struck hard ground. </p><p>	“Hakuba!” </p><p>He heard the furious hiss of Spider, anger practically radiating off of him. But a strike never came. He risked turning, eyes widening as took in the sight awaiting him. A playing card was sticking out of the assassin’s face. Blood dripped down his chin, glasses lost and eye beyond recovery. </p><p>	As he watched, another card cut into the other eye. A card from KID’s gun.</p><p>	Spider snarled, fangs full view as he took a step toward the white magician. Before he could though, red light flooded the room. </p><p>	He could hear it distantly. The voice of a familiar witch chanting, red magic reacting to her call. Flames appeared midair, encircling the raging pureblood. He hissed in response, glaring, but backing away. </p><p>	Even a pureblood knew better than to mess with witches.</p><p>	“This isn’t over,” he promised darkly, as if his face wasn’t split four seperate ways. Then he was turning and running, leaping back out into the night through the broken window. </p><p>The chanting died down, growing fainter and fainter as red began to fade. The light returned to normal, floating fire dissipating as if it had never been there in the first place. </p><p>	And Saguru was left in the midst of it all. On his knees, staring at where Spider had disappeared while his mind spun every which way possible. </p><p>	“Tantei-san,” Kuroba sounded so relieved, he didn’t think when he twisted to face him. He didn’t think until he saw the way his body locked up.</p><p>	“What...?” </p><p>	Saguru tried to draw his mouth into frown. That was when he felt the sharpness of his fangs. Full on fangs that surely meant his eyes were changed too. When Kuroba took a step back, he wanted to cry.</p><p>	“Hakuba,” his name, not his nickname or anything else, his name, “What...?”</p><p>	Again, Kuroba couldn’t even finish the question. It hurt.</p><p>	It hurt.</p><p>	It hurt.</p><p>	It hurt, because he loved him. And now, Kuroba was looking at him like he was some sort of monster.</p><p>	He couldn’t hold it back. His eyes flooded with tears, vision growing blurry. Everything bubbled over at once, and salty liquid began to draw down his cheeks as he curled over himself. His shoulders shook and he barely held back the scream that wanted to leave his chest.</p><p>	Kuroba thought he was a monster.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm cruel.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>